


Break In(to My Heart)

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [5]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Affairs, Breaking and Entering, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I had to make up so much Context for this why am i like this, Wordcount: 100, prompted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: E breaks in to look for the Planispheric Disk that the kids have, but his plans are foiled when Nan (a past affair) catches him in the act.





	Break In(to My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:_  
>  For the crackship pairings, could I please request Mr. E/Nan Blake?
> 
>  
> 
> This sure does exist, now.

“Nan--”

“Don’t you  _ Nan _ me.” Nan raises the lamp in her hands higher, and E rapidly waves his arms.

“Wait! I’m not here because of you, I-- was looking for something!” 

A light flicks on upstairs. Nan whirls around to see Daphne at the top.

“Mom, is everything alright?”

In a flash, Nan rushes forward, pushing E out of sight. “I’m fine, darling. Go back to sleep!”

Daphne yawns. “Okay. Be careful.” Her door closes again.

E takes Nan’s hands. “Nan…” 

“Don’t you  _ Nan  _ me,” Nan repeats softly, but she leans in to kiss him. “We can’t keep doing this.”

**Author's Note:**

> jfdshgjkadfkja i can't believe this exists now
> 
> Kudos/comments are love  
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
